Angels
by StarAngel02
Summary: And when I feel the love is dead, I’m loving angels instead….


* * *

**Title: **Angles

**Summary: **_And when I feel the love is dead, I'm loving angels instead…._

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Gakuen Alice. That's pretty much obvious isn't it? Otherwise I wouldn't be writing this…. And the song "Angels" is rightfully owned by Vanessa Anne Hudgens. (she's really good I tell you! and this song surely rocks!)

**Genre: **Romance/Angst (though I'm not sure about the angst thing...)

**Rating:** T

**Author:** StarAngel02

**Note: **This is set in the time before Mikan came to the Alice Academy but it still isn't exactly the same…just some stuff is the same.

* * *

**(A/N : this one-shot is srota inspired by my nee-san's new story and by one of my very good friend. She sang this song 'Angels' during finals of the Annual Talent Search organized by our college on the 12****th**** of August and she won the 1****st**** prize too! So this fic is dedicated to my nee-san "cute18386" and my friend "Sharvari.")**

* * *

A black limousine was seen coming inside through the gates of the academy.

A young boy, with a black-cat mask followed the limo inside the academy, all the while jumping skillfully from one branch to another. He was as swift as a cat. And the Dangerous Ability Type teacher, Persona, too wouldn't have realized his presence had it not been for the grunt of pain that escaped the lad's lips. He had been shot by a bullet, _yet again_, on his mission.

"Well done Natsume. You may go now." Was what the cold hearted bastard of a teacher told the lad.

"Hai." The masked boy replied obediently. He ignored the stinging sensation in his stomach and continued jumping his way towards his dormitory. He hadn't reached too far when, all of a sudden, he felt a wave of fatigue hit him. He couldn't push himself any further. So he decided to spend the night in the school grounds.

Limping, he dragged himself to his favorite Sakura tree in the whole school and quietly lay down under it. Carefully, not to scar his already blemished face anymore, he removed his mask with a gentle tug. Bangs of raven black hair were stuck to his face, concealing his forehead and eyes. He wiped the sweat away and ran his fingers through his already messy hair. He then opened his eyes to reveal the most mysterious amber red eyes anyone had ever seen. His eyes were so beautiful and deep that one could literally drown in them.

His eyes shone under the bright moonlight, making them appear almost blood crimson… His eyes were colored like a blazing fire but ironically, they were as cold as ice. They showed no emotions and feelings. It was as if his eyes were carved out of a beautiful red ruby. Beautiful and stunning, but still a stone in the end, void of any feelings. His face, though marked, was nothing less than that of an angel. Underneath those scars of his cruel fate was a pale flawless face of the innocent young child that he was.

Even though he was merely ten years old, his face showed the maturity of a forty year old, who had seen so much in life and struggled relentlessly for his survival. His hardened face and cold expression were a clear indication of the hardships he'd been through. Each day, struggling and fighting with the world and with himself, trying to make it to another day, just one more day…

He just lay there for some time, blankly staring at the night sky above him. Not a single star was seen, he noticed regretfully. The moon just hung there in the sky, all alone. Left to suffer the darkness on his own. No one to guide him, or just be there with him, for him. No one would really bother much if, suddenly, one day the moon stopped showing up. It would get lost and would be forgotten forever. Just like him… In a sense, he thought with dry humor, he was just like tonight's moon. Left all alone in this dark world, to suffer.

And the stars to the moon, they were just like happiness to him. So beautiful, so close, yet unreachable.

_**I sit and wait  
Does an angel contemplate my fate**_

People always thought of him as very lucky person and envied him for the same. He had it all. Money, power, authority, looks, brains…you name it, Natsume Hyuuga has it! And though the fact that everyone was scared of him and would never be able to come up to his level should have made him happy and prideful, he was anything but.

He hated his life! He hated the fact that he was hated! People were scared of him, but he didn't want that. All he wanted was some respect and love, for who he was. People admired his strength and power, girls drooled over his stunning sexy looks but all he wanted was someone to like him, to be his true friend, just for whom he was… was that too much to ask for? Didn't he deserve to have friends?

All this thinking was tiring him more. And it was too depressing. Slowly, his eyes started closing and he drifted away in his own dream world, or rather a world of nightmares…

…

"Hey Natsume, can you light this up please?"

"Sure." A very young raven haired boy replied and pointed his finger to the fire cracker, which immediately lit up. He smiled at his friends, as his amber eyes sparkled with happiness.

…

Screams and cries of help could be heard everywhere. The villagers panicked and started to run about frantically as they tried to escape death. Firefighters were helplessly shouting orders to each other, trying to put out the fire, but all in vain. It seemed as if the fire was getting stronger and stronger by each second.

The whole village was set ablaze by some unknown source. Many people died. Some were severely burnt and injured. A small boy, around the age of six, was happily skipping his way through the small hill, toward the village. As he neared the village, his eyes widened in shock and fear at the sight that awaited him. He stood there, rooted to his spot. Slowly, small glistening tears started to fall from his large innocent eyes. He couldn't stand it. Couldn't see all his loved one perish to death. His own family was in there too. His father, his mother, his little sister… So he ran. Ran away form it. Ran away just like an innocent scared little boy would.

…

"Please welcome your new classmate everyone, Natsume Hyuuga."

All the students in the class started whispering at the mentioning of his name.

"Hey I heard he can make fire…"

"Just like a human arson…"

"He's just another freak! We should stay away form him…"

"I heard he burnt his whole village down. Just because he was angry…."

More nasty mummers could be heard. But the eight year old raven haired lad just shrugged as he took his seat at the back of the class and tuned out the whispers. He was used to this kind of a welcome wherever he went. Heck! Every time he could hear some new rumor, in addition to the old ones. Sometimes the rubbish people would say made him want to laugh.

But that didn't stop it from hurting. He didn't do it! He was innocent! He didn't want people to talk bad about him. It pained him so much to know what others thought of him. Even if he had some supernatural ability, he was just a human being with feelings, wasn't he? He was just like the rest. He too felt pain and hurt like the rest…so why was he treated differently? Why didn't the people realize that?

Tears threatened to fall but he controlled them. He promised to himself that he would ever show his weakness. He would always be strong and prove the world wrong. That was the very day the sweet innocent Natsume died. And he was replaced by the cold and unfeeling Kuro Neko.

…

"Look at this place carefully, this might be the last time you may see it." A man dressed in a black suit coldly addressed the amber eyed boy, as he adjusted his black shades.

"Huh… I don't care…" the boy replied nonchalantly and walked straight to the awaiting limo. He didn't even turn his head slightly to get the last glimpse of the outside world before darkness engulfed him, forever.

…

"Natsume do you understand this? You have to do this otherwise the ones you care about will suffer…"

"Hai."

"Good. Now come. Its time for work."

"NO! Natsume, matte! I won't let you do it alone. I won't let you suffer."

"Its alright Ruka, I'll be fine." Natsume shrugged his best friends hand of his shoulder and followed Persona. He knew he hurt Ruka with his cold attitude but he couldn't bear to see his friend suffer. Yes, his friend. His first and only true friend.

**...**

"Hey isn't that Natsume?"

"I heard he's very dangerous…"

"Yeah I heard he can wipe away hundred men with just a flick of his finger."

"I heard he's Personas favorite."

"Hmm…the Higher Ups are also afraid of him…"

"Sheesh…what's there to be afraid of…he's nothing but a pathetic murderer!"

"Yeah a murderer…"  _no……_

"Murderer…"

"A Murderer…"

"He just a murderer…killing innocent people."

"Murderer…"  _no…_

"Murderer…"  _**No…**_

…

"NO!" Natsume woke up with a start. He was sweating and panting heavily. He looked around him and realized that he was still in the school grounds. God! When were those nightmares going to leave him alone!?

Suddenly, realizing something, he let out a dry laugh. Here he was, complaining some time ago that he didn't have anyone to be with, but now, now that the scary nightmares were there to accompany him, willingly too that is, he wanted nothing but for them to leave him alone. His brain sure was messed up!

_**And do they know  
The places where we go  
When we're gray and old**_

He sighed and closed his eyes again, trying to fall back asleep. But immediately opened his eyes when he realized his attempt was futile.

Many things were going trough his head right now. When would he grow up? When would he be able to leave this bloody academy? When will the time come when he will _finally_ _kill Persona_ with his _own will?_ When will he find true happiness? Or was he cursed to suffer misery _for eternity?_ Would he ever find love? True love? Or will he be loathed all his life? And just who is the one who makes all these things happen!? GOD!? Well He's supposed to be the good one, isn't he? He's supposed to make everyone happy! And lessen their problems…not make them worse! What kind of a God is he, if saw all that he went through and didn't do anything. Nothing at all! Let him suffer in this rotten world!

Or is it because God too felt shamed of him… that how his beautiful creation had turned into something so ugly and pitiful? He felt disgusted at the fact that a mere kid could become a cold-blooded murderer? Was he angry with him? Is he trying to punish him for all the bad things he had done?

'_**cos I have been told  
That salvation lets their wings unfold**_

He felt hopeless at that thought. Maybe he deserved what he was going through. He had been no saint, thanking God and repenting for any small mistake he made. Heck, he could kill ten men without a blink of an eye and not feel guilty at all.

And Ruka…he didn't deserve a horrible friend like himself.

Dejected and depressed than ever, Natsume closed his eyes again, just to give them some rest. A sudden image of an auburn haired girl appeared in his mind.

"What the-?" he blinked confusedly and again closed his eyes finally falling asleep.

Again, the image of this girl flashed in his mind. She had beautiful silky long auburn hair. They were left open and were swaying with the wind.

He couldn't see her face though. Her face was illuminated and the bright light made it very difficult for him to see her facial features.

"It's alright. You don't have to worry anymore. I'm here, to protect you, to save you." a soft heavenly voice spoke. And though Natsume couldn't see it, he knew the person in front of him had spoken. He could feel her smiling at him gently.

"Now relax, the pain will go away." The sweet voice said gain. Natsume suddenly felt his whole body relax and the pain was slowly ebbing away. He was astonished. He quickly lifted his shirt up and examined the spot where he had been shot. He was surprised to find the scar slowly fading and no bullet was in sight. He lifted his head up to look at the girl but realized that the image was also fading, just like his scar. He then finally took notice of the beautiful pinkish-sliver shimmering large wing-like things attached to her.

'Could it be-?'

His thoughts were interrupted by the girl's sweet voice.

"Whenever you need me, I'll be there." The voice said before the girl completely disappeared.

…

_**So when I'm lying in my bed  
Thoughts running through my head**_

"HUH?" Natsume jolted awake from his sleep.

'Was that all a dream?' he wondered. And if it was indeed a dream, it sure was the first one in a very long time. These days he seemed to having all nightmares. He wanted to know whether it was all real or no. So taking his chances, he slowly lifted his shirt up and surely enough, the scars had vanished, just like in the dream.

"But how is this possible?" he whispered softly, looking above at the heavens.

That was the first time he realized, since the time he woke up, that it was already morning. But it was still too early to go to class. He decided to head back to his room and rest a bit more. And even though his body wasn't hurting anymore, he sure felt as tired as hell.

* * *

Natsume lay on his bed and tried to get some shut eye. But all he could do was think about the mysterious girl with wings. The tried to figure out who she was but couldn't. Finally he came up with the smartest conclusion that a normal ten year old could come up with.

"Was she a 'guardian angel'? Like the ones they show in those sappy movies? Or like the ones they have in those stupid fairytales? …But it can't be possible right? Angels are not real…they just our imagination…but if so, then who was she…?" he was still confused. "But whoever she was…her hair sure was pretty…they looked, so silky…" with his thought incomplete, he fell asleep again.

_**And I feel the love is dead  
I'm loving angels instead**_

* * *

Many days went by and Natsume realized something very strange. Whenever he went o those dreaded mission, he could always feel a presence, as if some was watching him. But it was not the predator like watch, more like that the person was looking out for him. Watching over him.

_**And through it all she offers me protection  
A lot of love and affection  
Whether I'm right or wrong**_

And in the night, when he was asleep, he would always hear the same sweet voice of that strange girl. Sometimes he would even see her blurred image, like he one he had seen the first time. Then again, sometimes, the image was a little clearer. He had made out that the strange 'angel' girl had bright olive brown eyes and a very radiant smile. She had slightly tanned skin and weirdly enough, she looked like a child herself, almost around his own age.

When the next morning he would wake up, he would find all the marks gone and that his body didn't ache at all.

And when ever he had those weird bad thoughts coming to his head, he would always hear her comforting voice, and just like magic, his worries would disappear. He also noticed that he hadn't had any nightmare since that day and he was thankful to God for that.

But he didn't dare tell this to anyone. Not even is best-friend! He didn't want people to think he'd gone weird in the brains. He would die before admitting something like this!

_**And down the waterfall  
Wherever it may take me  
I know that life won't break me**_

Speaking of his best-friend, he hadn't seen Ruka for some time now. He noticed that they were getting further away from each other. They rarely spoke or had lunch together. Ruka had been hanging around the other students more than Natsume. But it wasn't like it was Ruka's fault, Natsume had only himself to blame. He had been too busy with his missions and trying to figure out who the mysterious girl was. 'I guess it's for the best…'he thought. But not having his friend by his side made him feel lonelier than ever. And it crushed him to know that now his only friend had also left him. Ruka ad been his light in the darkness, but it looked as if that light too was slowly burning out.

_**When I come to call she won't forsake me  
I'm loving angels instead**_

* * *

Life went on for Natsume the usual way. Get up, go to class, have his special star lunch during break, finish his homework, go on missions, come back half-dead just t o hear Persona's "Good work" or "You're slacking off" or "be more careful next time", and finally collapsing on his bed. Though his routine had changed since a few weeks, he didn't mind the change. The slight change was that his 'Angel', as he fondly liked to call the brown haired girl, would protect him and saw to it that he wasn't that injured very badly. And this, he didn't mind at all. In fact, he welcomed this kind help.

Natsume had grown so accustomed to that warm aura protecting him, making him feel safe, as though nothing in this world could harm him. But that didn't mean he'd admit it out loudly.

He soon also noticed that the 'angel' was all the time around him. She never left his side even for a moment. He sometimes wondered why she chose to be stuck with a cold-hearted boy like him. Didn't she have other good children to protect? What's the use of protecting a cold-blooded murderer? Was it just a job for her or Did she really care about him? But why did she care about him? There were so many things that he wanted to ask, needed to ask, but he didn't know how to. He didn't know whether he wanted to hear the answers or no. So he let it be. Didn't speak to her, didn't acknowledge her presence and never did he say thanks, for protecting him, for being with him.

One day, as usually, Natsume was sitting under the Sakura tree and thinking to himself. He felt a familiar presence near him and it settled itself beside him. He could almost feel her looking at him and smiling. But he ignored her. He was wondering why she was here. He wasn't even doing any mission nor was he hurt, so she didn't have to be there. She could go back to where she came from and leave him alone. But no, she was still there. Sitting beside him, with him.

And then realization hit him. She was there all the time. She was the one he had been looking for. She was with him through everything. Not saying anything but just being there for him, comforting him. She was the reason why he never felt lonely anymore. She was the reason why Ruka's absence didn't bother him much, because he had her. He wasn't alone anymore.

He snapped his head towards the 'angel' and stared at her. Even though he couldn't actually see anything there, he didn't stop. Just stared at the place where she was supposedly sitting. Suddenly, just out of the blue, he smiled. Not a very big one but nonetheless a smile. "Thanks…" he whispered and then got up and started walking away. Had he been there for some more time and had he been able to see her, he would have seen her smile brightening, stretching from ear to ear and her eyes sparkling brightly. He would have also seen her dancing like a little girl, all the while screaming "Yay! I did it! I did it! I did it!"

_**When I'm feeling weak  
And my pain walks down a one way street  
I look above  
And I know I'll always be blessed with love**_

* * *

A few days later…

* * *

Natsume was as usual resting under the Sakura tree when he started feeling uneasy. He had been feeling that way for some time now but ever bothered about it. But now, the feeling was very strong. It was a very strange feeling but he couldn't pin-point exactly what. He looked around to see if Persona was around, but seeing nothing, he shrugged it off. He closed his eyes and started to relax when he noticed something unusual and panicked. He looked around for her, _his angel_, but couldn't feel her aura. He then realized what he was feeling earlier. It was the feeling he was all too familiar with before this angel came into his life. It was the feeling of loneliness and despair.

He sighed, feeling hurt and dejected. He didn't know why her sudden disappearance disturbed him so much but it did! He felt betrayed, hurt, lonely confused. The darkness was engulfing him and his light, only ray of light, had forsaken him.

He had liked being with her, being close o her. Even though he could not see her, he had always felt at peace when she was around. He was happy when she was around. He felt like smiling when he would think of her beautiful smile. He loved to hear her voice, even though she rarely spoke. But now, now that she was gone, he didn't know what to do, how he should feel. He didn't know what to feel. He didn't know what she was making him feel. And that is what confused him even more. Why was it that she was so special? Even more special than Ruka, his best friend. And he hated being confused. Not knowing what was happening. It made him feel weak and he knew he was anything but.

He silently looked up, towards the sky, and called out to her. And to his greatest surprise she replied. He could feel her standing in front of him, smiling at him. He stupidly wondered if she ever got tired of smiling non-stop. Didn't her jaw ever ache? He was about to open his mouth to speak but she beat him to it. "You know, I'm never going to leave you. I promised, didn't I?" Natsume dumbly nodded his head and waited for her to continue. But she didn't. Instead, he felt a pair of soft lips touch his own for a brief moment and then disappear.

_**And as the feeling grows  
She breathes flesh to my bones  
And when love is dead  
I'm loving angels instead**_

To say that Natsume was shocked was an understatement. He couldn't move from his place. It was like his brain had frozen. When he came back to his senses he realized that his Angel had already left. Wait a minute, _his_ angel? When had she become his? He blushed at that thought and turned even redder when he realized that he had received his _first kiss_ just a few seconds ago, and to from a very beautiful angel, _his Angel. _

_ANGEL…_ he sighed at that thought. However special she was, no matter haw much he liked her, she was just an angel in the end. She was not a real girl. She couldn't be with him forever like he'd want her to. They were both very different. Just like Yin and Yang. Light and Dark. Pure and Evil. Immortal and mortal. Protector and murderer. Angel and a mere human. And even if she did stay with him forever (she promised she wouldn't leave him ever, remember?) what were the chances that she would return his feelings. _Feelings…? _What feelings? What exactly_ did_ he feel about her? Did he like her? Love her? He didn't know… all he knew that that he couldn't live without her.

But life is very cruel isn't it? You never get what you want. And Natsume realized it the hard way. With all that that's happened with him already, he should have become wise enough not to believe in sayings like "Everything's going to be alright" and "Everyone has a happily ever after." That was all crap! Bullshit! He should have learnt not to trust anyone, even if they said they promise. 'Coz after all, promises are made to be broken, aren't they?

And it's not as if Natsume didn't know this. But, for once, he wanted to believe otherwise. He wanted to believe in the 'Angel'. He wanted to be happy like the rest but, like I said, life is very cruel.

_**And through it all she offers me protection  
A lot of love and affection**_

_**Whether I'm right or wrong  
And down the waterfall  
Wherever it may take me  
I know that life won't break me  
**_

After that day, he hadn't seen her much. True she protected him whenever he was hurt, his wounds would heal in no time, but she wasn't around anymore. He couldn't feel her presence around. And one fine day, she vanished. Just like that! As if she didn't exist at all. And Natsume would have thought that all this was noting but a stupid cruel dream had not have his healed wounds and fading scars as a proof. Now his wounds wouldn't heal by themselves. His body would ache more than ever before. His nightmares had started occurring again. He could literally feel his life source draining every time he was on a mission. But there was nothing he could do. Every night he silently prayed, hoped for her to return, but she didn't. She had deserted him…just like the remaining world.

_**When I come to call she won't forsake me  
I'm loving angels instead**_

* * *

One day Natsume was sitting in his class and wondering where his angel was. Why did she leave him? Had he done something to offend her? Was she tired of just looking out for him and not receiving anything in return? Didn't she care anymore? Didn't she promise? Didn't she-

"**BANG!" **

His thoughts were cut off by the sudden loud noise. He looked up from the manga that was covering his face only to see that his gay homeroom teacher had arrived with a rather dramatic entry, dressed in a weird gay-ish purple dress.

"Ohayou! My dear lovely students!" Mr.Narumi, the gay-ish teacher, greeted all the students. Some of them replied, some didn't bother to notice the gay-freak and Natsume, as usual, ignored him and went back to his thinking. But then Mr.Narumi announced something that caught everyone's attention, even Natsume's, though he was paying attention for an entirely different reason.

"We are going to have a new student today!" Mr.Narumi stated enthusiastically.

All the students began to whisper. Everyone was curious as to who would join the school in the middle of a semester. What made them more curious was what would be he Alice of the newcomer. And his star-rank? Is it a girl or a boy? These were the thought that were common to most of the students. But Natsume, his were a little different than the rest. 'A new student huh? Tch. I'd burn him if he tries to come too close to me…and I just hope it's not another crazy fan girl 'coz god, I _will_ kill _someone _if it's another one of those crazy drooling monsters. I sure cannot stand another one like that green-haired Shouda. I'll make sure this kid regrets ever coming to this school…'

Okay, I take that back, Natsume's thoughts weren't a little different, they were _way_ different than the rest…but you know, that's just how he is.

Natsume's plans to torture the poor new student were cut off, _yet again_, by Mr.Narumi.

"Please be nice to her and welcome her warmly. You can come in now." He motioned the girl to enter

'So a girl huh? Tsk. Tsk.'

_**I'm loving angels instead…**_

And while Natsume was thinking this, a small ten-year old girl entered the class. She was wearing the Academy's elementary school's uniform and her beautiful auburn hair was tied into two ponytails with the help of two red colored ribbons. She had a slightly tanned complexion, big innocent olive-brown eyes, a cute small nose, rosy cheeks, pinkish plump lips and a beautiful radiant smile adorning them…you get the picture. To sum it all up, she was like a very cute doll!

"Ohayou minna-san! My name is Mikan Sakura. I hope we can be good friends! Please take good care of me." The girl introduced herself.

_**And through it all she offers me protection  
A lot of love and affection**__**  
**_

Upon hearing her voice, Natsume immediately looked up. He was stunned. Frozen on his spot. This couldn't be… its not possible! That voice, that face, that smile, her hair…everything! It was just impossible! He just kept on staring at her, not realizing how dumb he was looking at that moment. 'Angel…'

Mr.Narumi had given them a free period since it was Mikan's first ay in school. By now, many students had come up to her and were talking to her. Mikan was a very friendly person and she had made a lot of friends very quickly. Mikan realized someone's gaze on her, so she turned her head around and looked at Natsume directly. Their eyes met for a moment before Natsume looked away. But she didn't seem to realize this. She gave him one of his special bright smiles and turned around, continuing talking to her newly found friends.

_**Whether I'm right or wrong  
And down the waterfall  
Wherever it may take me  
I know that life won't break me**_

Natsume watched her, as she smiled and giggled at something the pink-haired girl was telling her. He still couldn't believe it. He thought he must be hallucinating. His angel, this Mikan girl looked just like her, even her voice was the same. But it wasn't possible. Angel… she was gone…forever…and wouldn't come back….ever…

_**When I come to call she won't forsake me**_

He decided it was no use thinking about her and only hurting him more. She didn't care about him so he wouldn't either. He went back to his manga and covered his face with it. But he couldn't help but take a last look at this Mikan girl. From the corner of his eyes he looked at her again. He was shocked to see a pair of beautiful pinkish-silver wings fluttering on her back. And as fast as they had appeared, they were gone too. He blinked his eyes many times, wondering if those wings really had been there or he was just imagining things. After some time he concluded that it was just in his head. He was probably missing Angel a lot. And then as if fate had it all planned, just as he was about to turn his head away, Mikan looked at him again and smiled, as if telling him something, answering his unasked questions. He stared in her eyes for some time. And finally…he smiled. And even though it was a very small one, Mikan noticed it and it was enough for her smile to brighten and reach up to her ears. And this time around, Natsume didn't miss it. (remember he didn't see his Angel's smile widening when he had smiled at her.)

'So she kept her promise after all…' his smile widened at that thought as he kept on gazing at Mikan lovingly.

_**I'm loving angels instead…**_

He wasn't alone anymore. His angel was here. Everything would be alright. He'd too have a 'happily ever after.'

"Mikan Sakura…_my Angel……_"

_**I'm loving angels instead…**_

* * *

_**Always remember, life doesn't give you what you want, but what you need…**_

* * *

**(A/N: So guys, how was it? Awesome? Good? Sensible? Lame? Pathetic? Could have been worse? Please tell me what you guys think…**

**Please forgive any errors…I was too bored and tired to check them.**

**This one-shot is kind of compensation for not being able to update 'Purity Love' regularly…but this too took me around…dunno how many days (more than 10-15 days) to write… I started writing this on the 10****th**** of August and made so many corrections each time I sat to continue it …and I still think it's pretty lame and not up to the standard…what do you say? **

**I personally think that the start and the end is okay but the part in between is all messed up! Totally weird…even I don't know why I wrote it there…couldn't seem to connect it very well…all the thoughts are disjoint, broken, distorted… please forgive me for that.**

**Dunno why I wasted time to write this when I could have written another chapter for my other story…I'm really weird : )**

**Please review and tell me what you guys think, kay? I'd love to know what you guys thought of my poor attempt to finally write something serious and dark…though I dunno if I could call this fic dark…**

**Anyways! Thanks a lot you people! Don't forget to review!)**

* * *

**PS: Please go and check out my onee-san's story _"The Guardian of Gakuen Alice"_ by _"cute18386"_**

* * *


End file.
